Stage lights are often used for mobile setups in which the state lights are rented for an event and then returned. Once returned, the stage lights should be tested in order to get them ready for the next rental cycle.
The stage lights can be heavy, and can include multiple different parts, all of which need to be inventoried and made ready for their next rental.